Love Lost, Love Reborn
by CielxAlois4ever98
Summary: Ciel is all alone in this world and misses his past enemy, Alois. He always managed to spice life up a bit. This is a story of Alois and Ciel's adventure of falling into the huge, deep abyss of love and emotion. WARNING: CielxAlois YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Alois

**Haiii! CielxAlois4ever98 here! You can just call me Kay. So, this is my first story. I have been reading Kuroshitsuji fanfiction for a few weeks now and I really want to write one and see what some people think. So, yeah! :P**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Missing You**

It was a dark, gloomy day. Alone in this huge mansion in the middle of a little rundown town, I was so lonely. Sebastian was out running errands. I decided to go for a walk outside, to visit your grave. A few minutes into my walk, it began to rain. But I didn't care. I just kept walking. I came up to the graveyard, just blocks from the mansion. I walked through the graveyard to the very back, and to the left. 3 headstones from the end, lays your stone. "Trancy" it read. I sat in front of your grave.

"Hello, Alois. I was just coming by to see your gravestone. I don't know if you can hear me, but i'm here to talk to you."

There was no response.

_ Little did Ciel know that Alois __could__ hear everything he was saying. _

"It has been so long since we have spoken. It has been nearly 100 years since I last heard your voice."

Ciel pulled out a golden ring with a red gem in the center out of his pocket. This was Alois' soul ring. He had found it the day Alois left the Earth, and decided to keep it as a keepsake.

"This is your ring, Alois. I've kept it over the years."

Ciel then pulled out a chain and put the ring on it, and wore it as a necklace.

"With this, we will forever be together. We may not be both on the same planet, but this is that last little piece of you that's left."

Since it was 100 years later, Ciel was to attend school. He did not have many friends. Most of the kids bullied him. A child walking past the graveyard was a typical bully to Ciel. Brody was his name. He was 5 foot 8 and was a freckle-faced ginger. A few of his beefy followers were with him. He noticed Ciel in the graveyard.

Ciel had shed a tear in the remembrance of Alois, which landed right in front of his gravestone. Suddenly, the soul ring began to glow around Ciel's neck.

"What's that shiny thing, Phantomhive?" demanded Brody. Ciel didn't even realize that he was surrounded by his typical bullies.

"Why don't you hand that shiny ring over, Phantomhive. It looks valuable and I'm in need of some cash."

"Go get bent Brody" Ciel said, not willing to hand it over.

"You won't lay a finger on this ring. You are unfit to possess such a valuable keepsake."

"Is that so?" Brody said back, looking at his followers with a 'prepare to kick his ass' look.

Suddenly, they all attacked Ciel. A few punches to the face and about 4 feet thrusted into his gut. Brody bent over and ripped the ring off his neck, along with the chain. He tossed it to one of his partners.

"Oooh, don't I look fancy. I look just like a pretty princess." snickered the kid who had put the glowing ring on his finger. He kicked up dirt into Ciel's face, while he laid there, in so much pain and agony that he was too hurt to care about the dirt in his eyes.

The bullies then left the graveyard, along with Alois' ring.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Alois. Life in these times are extremely difficult with all the bullies around."

Then all of a sudden, Ciel heard a scream come from the direction that the boys had just went in. He ran down the dirt path to investigate. He was shocked to see a boy laying on the ground, face down. He looked very familiar. He was the boy that put on Alois' ring. But the ring was missing from his finger. In fact, his entire finger was gone.

There was rustling coming from the nearby woods. Ciel saw a shadow, wondering who it could be. He could not believe his eyes. A blonde boy. With a green vest over a white shirt. Black booty shorts and dark brown knee-high boots. A purple coat and a big black bow tied in the front.

Why... it was no other, than Alois Trancy.

** End of Chapter 1**

** What will happen next? What will Alois say first? How will Ciel react? Where did the boys finger go? You'll have to continue on reading. Until Chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Some ideas for the next chapter would be very nice! :) Thanks guys**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at Second Sight

**Chapter 2: Love at Second Sight**

When Ciel had seen Alois for the first time in 100 years, his eyes were wide open and his mouth down to the ground for a good 30 seconds while Alois, staring at him with an evil smirk on his face.

"CIEEEEELLL!" Alois screamed and ran up to him with arms wide open, knocking Ciel onto the ground. He held Ciel in his arms for a long lasting hug.

"I've missed you so much, Ciel!" he whispered in his ear. He picked himself up off the ground and helped Ciel up as well.

"I've missed you t-." Ciel was cut off by a kiss. His eyes widened in shock and pushed himself away from Alois.

"What the hell was that?!" Ciel protested.

"What? You don't know what a kiss is?!" Alois laughed.

Ciel shrugged. He put his hands in his pockets and pretended it never happened. He fell into a gaze and spaced out, staring at the ground. Why did Alois kiss me? I don't like him that way. In fact, I hate him! I'm just lonely and miss the spice he brought to my life.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Alois asked.

Ciel snapped out of his gaze.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Alois knew there was something on my mind, but he didn't push at it. He knew I would get frustrated with him.

A few minutes passed as we sat on the side of the street and watched a few cars drive by. I counted them. A blue one. Two white ones. And a black one. I started to gaze off again. I thought to myself. How did Alois come back? So, I intended to ask him.

"Hey, Alois?"

"What is it Ciel?" He asked, wondering what I was to say next.

"How did you get back on Earth? I thought your soul was eaten?"

He smiled at me then spoke. "My ring. My soul is forever bound to it. Even if my soul has been eaten, I am here and alive now."

I nodded in agreement. Then started walking home. He followed.

"So Ciel, what do you want to do?" He asked, so willing.

"I don't know" I said. "I don't even really care. I'm just glad you are back to entertain me."

Alois let out a small laugh and looked at me. "Me entertain you? More like the other way around."

What did he mean? I got lost in my confusion and tripped over a stone that I hadn't even seen in my path. Before I could even blink, I saw Alois reach out his arms to catch me. He looked at me and smiled with a devilish grin. I started to blush.

"Better watch where you're going Ciel. You don't want to end up hurting yourself." My blush got worse. Alois then pulled me up.

"Are you blushing?!" Alois asked in shock.

Ciel pushed him off and denied.

"Why in the hell would I do that?" wiping his blush away.

He could tell that Ciel had been thinking about the kiss. His face gave it away. Alois grabbed him from behind and squeezed him tightly, locking his fingers together. He rested his head on Ciel's right shoulder.

"You don't have to hide anything from me, Ciel." He gently kissed me on my cheek.

I started to blush again but tried to ignore it. I looked at the ground with a frown. I started to think. What is this feeling? Why is his hug so warm and welcoming? I've never liked it before... so why am I liking it now? Suddenly Alois broke his line of thought with conversation.

"So, can I stay at your house, Ciel?" Alois asked with a little puppy dog face.

"What ever for?" Ciel asked, confused.

"Well, as you may remember, Claude no longer exists, and I've grown bored of Hannah. And now that I'm alive again, I've got nothing to do, no where to go."

Ciel thought for a moment. Alois sticking his bottom lip out and widening his eyes, begging. Hoping, he would say yes.

"Very well. You can stay at my manor with me and Sebastian. We will also enroll you in school to give you something to do."

Alois jumped with joy and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Oohhh, thank you Ciel!" He cheered. "Maybe I'll get to be in the same class as you!"

The very image made Ciel feel a shiver down his spine. Having Alois around all day is one thing, but LIVING with him was another. Having both would be utter hell. _I guess I will have to learn to deal with him, _Ciel thought.

They walked back to the manor, the rain still falling, but ever so slightly.

**Later that day**

"Young master? I have returned." Sebastian said.

He heard what he had said echo throughout the manor. _It was empty, _he thought. Then, out of nowhere, Alois pounces at Sebastian. With such quick and invisible-like movements, Sebastian evaded the pounce. Ciel came walking down the stairs, smiling at Sebastian.

"Why is Alois Trancy here? And how did he return?" Sebastian asked his young master.

"It's a long story, but he is here to stay. And _thats an order!" _Ciel had told Sebastian.

Alois stood there next to Sebastian with the stupidest grin on his face. He lent forward to hug Sebastian. Sebastian had the most disgusted look on his face, since he wasn't very keen on physical interaction unless it was his master. Ciel then pried Alois off of Sebastian. At almost an instant, Alois began to cling to Ciel. This made him give off the slightest grin, which Sebastian had noticed, but kept to himself.

"Sebastian, you are to organize a room for Alois and to enroll him in school, understood?" Ciel commanded

"Yes, master." He replied

**Late that night**

Ciel awoke to the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. He opened his eyes to see Alois at the door, peaking half his body inside.

"Ciel, can I sleep with you? It's dark and lonely in my room."

Ciel took a moment to think it over then gave a direct answer.

"Sure." He replied.

Alois smiled and came skipping over to the bed. He hopped onto the left side of the bed, while Ciel was on the other. Ciel thought. _Is Alois really afraid of the dark?_ He thought. He stopped thinking about it and focused on sleeping, but it was nearly hopeless since they were facing each other and that Ciel did not need to sleep, since he was a Demon. It grew awkward, so Ciel decided to turn to his side and face the other direction. He suddenly felt two arms wrap around him.

"Alois, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, still facing the other direction.

"Comforting you. You seam so tense and you've been over-thinking about everything."

Ciel was too comforted by Alois's tight snuggle to care about getting released, so he just went with it. He started drifting off to sleep until he was in a soft, light sleep in Alois's arms. Alois stayed awake a few minutes longer, just to watch Ciel sleep. _He looks so cute when he is asleep, _Alois thought to himself. Alois had whispered one last thing before he had drifted asleep.

"You will love me Ciel Phantomhive. Even if it kills you to believe, you will love me."

Ciel let off a small grin. Alois had drifted to sleep, snuggling tightly, to Ciel's body.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**What will happen between the two boys? How will school be for Alois? Will Ciel have to deal with him at SCHOOL TOO?! Keep on reading until Chapter 3! :) Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Time

**Early that morning**

It was a dark morning. The time was 5:54. Ciel had woken up a few minutes before his alarm would frantically wake him up. He slowly rolled over to see Alois, still holding him in his arms from the night before. He attempted to release his grip from Alois, but whenever he tried to get away, Alois hugged tighter. _He must be awake to feel me trying to move away,_ Ciel thought. He gave up on trying to release Alois's grip and laid there until his alarm went off, pounding his ear drums, and rattling Alois into waking up. Alois opened his eyes and turned his head to see Ciel, looking at him with a small smile.

"Morning Ciel!" Alois said with excitement in his voice. _How could he be so cheery this early in the morning?_ Ciel thought to himself. Alois then sat up and leaned forward towards Ciel and there lips collided, catching Ciel off guard. Ciel was shocked to see that Alois had done this to him, again. He didn't want to kiss Alois, but he also didn't want to stop kissing him. It was a strange feeling Ciel had. A confusing one at that. Alois pulled away, ending the kiss and giving Ciel a cute smile. Ciel smiled as well.

_Why in the hell didn't I pull away? Am I... in love with Alois?! NO! Impossible! _Ciel thought to himself but was interrupted by Alois clenching his wrist and pulling him out of bed. Ciel had nearly fallen right off the bed, until Alois had him on the edge of the bed, and wiggled his hips in between Ciel's legs and picked him up, a front-side piggy back, if you will. Ciel started to blush, with his mouth slightly open, staring into Alois's icy blue eyes. Alois stared back into the dark blue pools in Ciel's eyes. Alois slowly leaned forward to kiss Ciel again. But before their lips met, Ciel jerked himself forward to reach Alois's soft, smooth lips. Ciel didn't even think when doing this. He knew he liked it, but he also knew it was wrong. That's when he pulled back, ending the kiss. Alois looked at him with a surprised face, then with a small smile. _His feelings are finally coming together._ Alois thought to himself.

Alois then set Ciel down on the bed.

"Time to get dressed Ciel! Don't wanna be late on my first day of school!" Alois cheered then skipped back to his room to get dressed.

Ciel agreed. Alois shut the door behind him, as Ciel fell back onto his bed in a deep thought. He started talking to himself.

"What is going on with me? I'm so confused." He said to himself

"Alois is my enemy, yet at the same time, I'm attracted to him."

There was no doubt that Ciel felt the same longing feeling that Alois had for Ciel over those many years. Ciel just hated admitting it and he could hardly believe it. He would never be able to tell this to Alois. And he would never plan to. But little does Ciel know that Alois can read him like a book.

With this all being said, Ciel got up off his bed and got himself dressed.

**In Alois's room**

Alois, was picking out his outfit for his first day of school. He ripped through the bureau, unfolding all the folded clothes, trying to find something. When he found what he was looking for, he laid it out on his untouched bed. He started to refold all the clothes that he had just ripped through. He started talking to himself.

"Ciel is starting to believe in his feelings for me."

He smirked as he put some of the folded clothes back into the bureau.

"That reaction from Ciel was no mere coincidence. He purposely jerked himself forward because he couldn't resist it. His feelings are forming. Finally."

Alois had put his outfit on. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Asking Alexandria' in ripped, sheared lettering, a black hoodie that zipped up that had a small skull and cross bones in the corner, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black, red, and purple skater shoes. He had no idea who 'Asking Alexandria' was, but he thought the shirt looked cool. He went over to the mirror to look at himself wearing the skinny jeans. These pants made his ass look fantastic! At least, he thought so, and hoped Ciel would think the same. Just by his outfit choice, he knew he would fit in just fine with the modern day kids.

He then skipped his way back to Ciel's room.

Ciel had put on a regular red t-shirt, a blue hooded, zip-up sweater that had an 'A&F' in the corner and the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, regular blue jeans, and his DC shoes with the tongues of the shoes peaking past the edge of his pants. When Alois had gotten into the room, the two boys had a stare down at each other's outfits. Ciel started to blush a bit. He didn't so much like the color black but he thought it looked amazing on Alois. They left the room and started walking down the hall to go downstairs. Ciel had put his arm around Alois, pulling him a bit closer, with his other hand in his pocket. Alois did the same, but his hand was not around him. It was on his butt. Ciel had a sudden shock about it, but just enjoyed it before he had to hide it from the rest of the world. Alois gripped Ciel's behind, and Ciel just smiled.

He never thought that of all people, Alois, his sworn enemy, would be the one he'd fall in love with.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**Hey guys! Haven't updated in a while. The new term started today and i'm bound to do better and i'm also starting drivers ed :D So, i hope this makes up for me not writing in a while. Hope you like it :)**

****btw the point of view bounces in this chapter from Ciel's to the Narrators so try not to get confused.**hint: If they say 'Ciel', its narrator, if it says 'I', its Ciel.****

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

Ciel and Alois had finally made it down stairs after their tedious task of picking out their outfits, which had seamed to last hours. With their arms still around each other, they made their way to the kitchen. Sebastian was standing there, facing the stove, cooking them their breakfast. Ciel quickly removed his hand from behind Alois, but Alois didn't remove his. He continued to stroke and grip Ciel's behind. Ciel began to blush a bit. Before Sebastian had turned around, Ciel took his hand and brought it around his back and locked his fingers with Alois, to cease the stroking. Alois then released from the finger lock and put his hand in Ciel's back pocket. He was still blushing.

Sebastian had turned around with a plate of food in each hand. He had a rather warming smile on his face. Ciel noticed this, as it wasn't normal. After breakfast, Alois and Ciel got into Sebastian's black car, and he drove them to school. When they arrived at the school, Sebastian took Alois to the main office to inform them that he has arrived and that he needs his class information, while Ciel went to his normal morning class.

Ciel's teacher was taking forever to get to the classroom. He decided to lie his head down on the desk and he closed his eyes. He wasn't fully asleep, but he was dreaming. I dreamt of Alois in a slutty outfit, with a whip in his hands. I was cuffed at the ankles and wrists to the wall behind me, wearing nothing but my boxers. Alois then brought the whip up to his mouth and licked it once. Then he walked up to me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and began to pull it, hard. Then, he started to tug on my boxers, eventually pulling them off. Alois was about to whip me when I had woken up to the teacher screaming at me about sleeping in class. I had been asleep for 30 minutes without the teacher noticing until now. I then sat at my desk and began listen to the teachers lecturing. He began to drift off again.

But then, there was a knock on the door. I was staring at his desk, not even thinking or caring about who was at the door. The teacher opened the door and I slightly glanced up to see Alois in the doorway.

"Hello! I'm Alois! I'm the new student!"

_"Oh god dammit... This is gonna be interesting." _Ciel thought to himself.

Alois then noticed that Ciel was in this classroom.

"CIEL!" he screamed in delight. He ran up to Ciel's desk and jumped in the boys lap. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ciel's soft lips. Ciel's eyes shot open, as if he was never tired. He then threw Alois on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Alois?!" Ciel shouted.

"Mr. Phantomhive! Watch your mouth, young man! You are on strike two." the teacher snarled, not even considering what Alois had just done. Ciel just rolled his eyes, not really caring. He glared at Alois now on the floor. Alois was looking up at me with the most stupid grin on his face. He then got up and found himself a seat. Just as Ciel thought, he chose the seat right next to his. The teacher began lecturing once more.

I sat at my desk, zoned out, thinking about the kiss. "_He has kissed me more than once now" _I thought to myself. This feeling is unexplainable. I don't know how to define it. Happiness? Maybe. Lust? Possibly. No. It's love. True love... Hold on! No way! I am NOT in love with Alois! "_Yes you are!" said a voice in my head. _I knew I was in love with Alois, but I refuse to believe it! I cringed at the thought of me and him being a 'couple'. It made me shake.

Alois noticed me start to shake. He looked at me with a worried face. While the teacher was writing some words on the chalk board, Alois folded up a piece of paper into a small square and threw it at me. It hit me on the side of the head. I snapped out of my gaze and looked right at him. He signaled me to open the note. I opened it. Written in a neat cursive print, it read

"Are you okay Ciel, my love? You look like you're nervous or something. Is something bothering you?" ~Alois

I quickly wrote my response and chucked it at his face.

"Yes, i'm fine. And I'm not your love, Alois." ~Ciel

"You're sure? You don't look fine to me. What's bothering you?" ~Alois

"We will talk when school gets out, okay?" ~Ciel

"Okay" ~Alois

Then, I lay my head back on my desk, and slowly drift off again until the lunch bell rang. And after lunch I basically slept through the remainder of the day until the final bell rang at 2 o'clock.

Sebastian had pulled up the the school in his black car. We both got in the back seats. I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Alois was sitting next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder, and held me while Sebastian drove us home. It was very comforting. I love it when he cuddles with me, especially since I hated it when Lizzy touched me so much. Now, I can't get enough of it.

I thought while we rode home. Do I really love Alois? Should I accept this feeling? I don't know. We will talk about it when we get home. When we got home, Sebastian brought our backpacks to the living room and I went up to my room to lie down, Alois closely following me. I got to my room and Alois followed, shutting the door behind him. I laid my head down on the pillow. Alois jumped onto the bed next to me, and cuddled up, laying his head on my chest. Then, he broke the silence with the conversation I had promised him.

"So Ciel, what was wrong? Can you tell me now?" Alois asked in curiosity.

I sat up and looked him right in the eyes. I can't hide these emotions. I just can't. I'm gonna tell him..

"I'm not going to lie to you, Alois. I'm in lo-" My sentence was suddenly cut short when Alois kissed me. He made the kiss so deep. Deeper than the others before. It was so romantic. I have never felt something so pleasing in my life. He gently started moving his tongue around, asking for permission to enter my mouth. How could I deny this feeling? I couldn't. Permission granted. His tongue danced around my mouth, exploring every little part of my mouth. Soon after, my tongue began to dance along with his. Just the feel of his tongue touching mine made me feel so.. what's the word? Happy? Excited? Both?... No... It turned me on.

He broke away from the kiss for us to catch our breath. He smirked at me. I then grabbed him by his collar, trying to act as the dominant, and pulled him so our noses nearly touched. I looked into his icy-blue eyes and saw only one thing. Me.

I pulled him closer, and our lips touched, creating another deep, passionate kiss.

I stroked his soft, blonde hair and slightly tugged on it. It made him slightly moan and it turned me on. "I-I love you, Alois," I managed to slip out in between the kisses. Suddenly, Alois broke the kiss, got off the bed, and fell on the floor, holding his chest where his heart is. He screamed in pain.

Then, it went silent...

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger! What is happening to Alois? What will Ciel do? Will Ciel get the chance to finally admit his true feelings? Keep on reading to find out! 3 :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurting Inside and Out

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been in drivers ed. and I just finished today so i'll have my permit soon! And i've been trying to think of what to write next. I hope you guys like the new chapter! :)**

_Last chapter:_

_ "I-I love you, Alois," I managed to slip out in between the kisses. Suddenly, Alois broke the kiss, got off the bed, and fell on the floor, holding his chest where his heart is. He screamed in pain._

_Then, it went silent..._

**Chapter 5: Hurting Inside and Out**

(Ciel's POV)

What's happening to Alois?! I'm scared and don't know what to do!

"Sebastian!" Suddenly, Sebastian slammed through the door and ran to his masters side.

"What is it, what happened my lord?" he asked. "I don't know! Please help him Sebastian!" With that being said Sebastian began testing his signs. He pressed his two fingers on the boys neck, then on his wrist. "There is still a heart beat but it's barely hanging on." Sebastian put his ear to the boys chest and heard a faint breathing. It was not strong at all. He didn't know if Alois would survive. "I suspect he had a cardiac attack. We must get his breathing and heart beat back to a normal state in order to save his life."

Sebastian dashed out of the room to get his medical kit from the kitchen. The boys head was in my lap. As I glare down at him, I begin to speak. "You better not die Alois! Not here, not now!" A faint mumble slipped from his lips and he muttered something that I couldn't understand. "What? Alois, I can't understand you." His eyes slowly opened only enough to see Ciel towering above him. "I said, I love you too, Ciel." Then, his eyes closed back up and his body went limp. I began to panic. "Sebastian hurry! I don't know how much longer he can remain like this!"

Sebastian dashed back in the room holding a small pill bottle, a glass of water and a tube. He checked his signs again. Alois was unconscious. "We must get this medication down his throat. It's the only way to save him. I held his head in place as Sebastian crammed the tube down Alois's throat. I turned my head away and closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the scene of my lover in such pain. Wait..? My lover..? Yes. My lover. I love him and there's no more denying it. Once Sebastian gave me the signal that the tube was in, I slid 2 of the pills down the tube and Sebastian poured the water right along with them.

Once all the water was down and the pills were now in his stomach, Sebastian began to remove the tube from the boys throat. I looked away again, still not wanting to see. Sebastian had picked Alois up and put him in my bed where he was to rest.

"He should be fine after a little rest. There is nothing to worry about my lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room.

I went over and sat in the chair next to my bed, just watching Alois. I laid my head back and began to think about what I'm going to do when he wakes up. I got so lost in thought that I had fallen asleep, slumped over in the chair.

The next thing I know, my eyes begin to open to a light slapping on my face. It was Alois! He was up and out of bed, and better yet, slapping me on the face at 2:47 in the morning.

I was so shocked. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Alois you're okay! I'm so glad." A few small tears began to rush down my face. I released my death grip from the boy, but my arms still around him, and our eyes locked. Alois had a slight grin on his face. "Don't cry Ciel." Alois said, wiping my tears away with his thumb. "I-I almost lost you Alois! D-Don't scare me like that!" I said in a shaking tone. "I'm fine now Ciel. Everything is fine now." Alois said, hugging the boy, slowly stroking his hair with his hand.

We both got into the bed. I decided to go into the bed with Alois since the chair gave me a horrible neck ache. I wrapped one arm around Alois's body and pulled him closer to me, being extremely careful to not hurt him. Once our bodies were pressed up against each other, I laid my arm down so my hand was still around his body, but resting up by his face on the bed. He took my hand and kissed the back of it, assuring that everything was okay now.

I snuggled up to him, kissing the back of his neck before drifting off into a deep sleep. Then and there was where I would wander into my own little dream land. There, laying next to the one I truly love.

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it's short but that's okay. I promise to update soon! :D**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
